Blaine Warbler
by GeminiBradshaw
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are over, nothing is going to change that and it is entirely Blaine's fault. Blaine came to McKinley here for Kurt, and everything there reminds Blaine of him. They all call him Blaine Warbler. Maybe it is time he goes back where he belongs, maybe it is time to go back to his brothers, back to the place he is was a king, Maybe just maybe, it was time to return home.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine Warbler

**Ships**: Seblaine, Niff, Hunttany(Hunter and Brittany)

**Bromances:** David and Wes, Hunter and Sebastian, Sam and Blaine, Blaine, Nick and Jeff

**Overview:** Kurt and Blaine are over, nothing is going to change that and it is entirely Blaine's fault. Blaine came to McKinley here for Kurt, and everything there reminds Blaine of him. They all call him Blaine Warbler. Maybe it is time he goes back where he belongs. This kind of follows the story line, but also kind of doesn't.

* * *

**Chapter One: Lima Bean**

_"I shouldn't be here, not for this reason, not at all, he threw a rock salt laced slushie in my face." _These were the thoughts running through Blaine's head as he entered the Lima Bean to meet Sebastian. The same Sebastian that caused him to have eye surgery not 6 months ago, the same Sebastian who tried so hard to pull him and Kurt apart last year. The Criminal Chipmunk, that's what Kurt use to call him.

"I need to pull it together. I need to stop thinking about Kurt, focus all my brain power on trying to figure out why I am here, alone, meeting Sebastian." Blaine mumbles to himself as he looks around the small café.

Looking around, the first thing he notices is that Sebastian is not alone, there is the unmistakable platinum blond of Jeff, the shaggy chocolate brown mop of Nick, the close shave of David, the dark, dark brown strangely gelled of Thad, the mahogany 50's with a sassy spin of Trent, the always spiked, deep brown, blond and caramel of Beatz, the deep , almost black looking due to product slicked back 90210 look of Sebastian and one new head of hair, a dirty blond, styled well, not too much product, but just enough; a new Warbler?

_"I wonder what he will be like; let's just hope he's not as evil as Sebastian_."

Is the last thought Blaine has before moving to grab his coffee, medium drip, but as he does he notices Sebastian's arm raise above the heads of his friends with his cup in it. Laughing he makes his way across the Lima Bean and slips into the empty chair between Nick and Jeff.

"Alright, I am here Sebastian. I see you didn't come alone, even if I was told to." Smiled Blaine, somehow less worried about this meeting if Nick, Jeff, Trent, Thad, Beatz and David where there. "And who might this be?" gesturing to the new Warbler.

"Clarington. Hunter Clarington." The new Warbler smirked as he present his hand for Blaine to shake.

Taking the hand, Blaine smiled, "It's a pleasure. I am…" he didn't get the chance to finish.

"Blaine Anderson, Blaine Warbler, Sex on a Stick, and Killer, unless I am mistaken." Hunter spoke calmly, like it was everyday someone you never met before knows who you are, "Oh and your public school's cheerleading coach calls you Other Gay or Young Bert Reynolds…and the one called Puck, he calls you Hobbit does he not?"

Blaine looked to his left at Jeff and to his right at Nick, then across the table at Sebastian. "Ok what gives, how does he know who I am?"

"You're a legend Blaine Warbler, a Dalton Legend" Jeff laughed as he leans his head onto Blaine's shoulder. "I missed you Blainey."

"I missed you too Jeffy, but you missing me is not the reason I am here, is it?"

"Not entirely, we do miss you, we miss your voice, and we miss our movie nights, and shopping, we miss that too" smiled Nick, who leaned his head onto Blaine's other shoulder.

"Aww, well isn't that just adorable. But really, we are here for a reason boys, you can fawn over the shire folk after we talk him back into his Dalton Blazer." Sebastian smirks while sipping his coffee.

"Jab at my height all you want Sebastian, I doubt it will help you get me back into my Blazer." Blaine spoke as he sipped his medium drip

It was Trent's turn to talk, "You ARE Blaine Warbler. You don't belong at that school; you went for Kurt, Kurt's gone Blaine. He's in New York, and I am not trying to be harsh or mean but there is no more Klaine. You need to come home Blaine Warbler, back where you belong"

Blaine looked at Trent, half smiling, half wanting to cry. He knew the sassy Warbler was right, Klaine was over, and it was all his fault. The Warblers, they didn't know that last part though.

"He's right Blaine, not only do we miss you as a friend, we need you, we lost a lot of good voices last year. You included. We need that back if we have any hope of Nationals this year. Hell if we have any hope of Sectionals" David pointed out in a matter of fact manner that only he could.

"We need your star power Blaine, we can all sing. But you can perform like none of us can. You get the crowd going, you win over the judges with you energy, your smile and you over all amazing ability to sing, dance and act." Thad spoke up from between Sebastian and Trent.

"I just can't up and leave them…" Blaine started

"Oh but you can up and leave us. The boys that took you in after what happened, that protected you when we ventured out of the walls of Dalton. The ones that supported you bringing in Kurt, the ones that helped you be strong so you could help him be strong, and then were there for you as shoulders to cry on when he left you to go back to McKinley. We are your brothers Blaine and you left us, why can't you leave them just as easily?" Jeff said in a way only Jeff could, softly and calmly but you knew he was mad.

"He is right Blaine" Beatz started, shocking everyone for normally the tall beat boxing lad was mistaken as mute, unless they were singing, "You left you brothers for Kurt, now why not leave a place that is a constant reminder to you of him and come back to your brothers"

"You have to know that it was not as easy to leave you as you think it was. Public school is, well its public school, it was almost daily pre-school panic attacks worrying about getting slushies in the face" Blaine's eyes went to Sebastian "and shoved into lockers or worse, over picking out the right outfits in hopes you didn't look like an underdress dolt beside your always fashion forward boyfriend, and having a backup outfit for your backup outfit incase the worst happened. But Kurt was there he made it bearable. I thought we would fail as a couple if I was in Westerville and he was in Lima. It's a two hour drive, which I realized now we drove for coffee an awful lot. I knew I could leave Dalton and the Warblers would be in good hands, because you were all still there. Little did I know you let in the criminal chipmunk over there, but that is a story for another time; I knew you would be alright. I honestly thought you would wipe the floor with us at regionals. I never expected the New Directions to win that one. I knew that no matter where I went we would still be brothers and we still are or you wouldn't be here trying to get me to transfer back to Dalton."

Blaine sighed, he loved these boys, he was indifferent to Sebastian and he didn't know Hunter yet. But something was vaguely familiar about him.

"I may not know what Jeff means by "after what happened" but I do understand brother hood. I transferred to Dalton from a military academy. I am here on a music scholarship, here to lead the Warblers to victory, to Nationals. I am willing to step aside as "Head Warbler", but only for you Blaine. The videos I've seen, the performance we snuck in to watch last week, Hopelessly Devoted to You, it was breathtaking, and flawless. We want you back. Come back, be Head Warbler, run for Warbler Hall Prefect, run for Dalton Student Ambassador and help the County Crawford Day Ambassador plan prom, none of us will stop you and you know you will be welcome back with open arms and be on top of the world again" Hunter came out and said, he might be new to Dalton, but he, from intense sessions with Jeff and Nick and his own little secret, knew who Blaine was and what he was like for the most part.

"Tomorrow is the first day of dress rehearsal for Grease. I am playing Teenage Angel. I need to at least finish the musical before I can leave. Plus I am student council president this year. I would have to inform Sam that he was now President. Sam and I have become close. He is like another brother, and he is so alone here." Blaine slumped in his seat fee;ing like he was between a rock and hard place.

"Sam, he's the homeless one right?" Sebastian asked

"Well he is not homeless anymore; he lives with the Hudson-Hummel's now because his parents are in Kentucky. But yes that is Sam. He would be nearly alone if I left."

"So bring him with you. You are little richy rich even if you don't let people on to that fact Mr. Anderson. I am also not broke, and this new, nice Sebastian would help if it meant you were back where you belonged" Sebastian set down his now empty drink, granted he was sure Sam wouldn't make it at Dalton, but if dealing with the blond would get Blaine back Sebastian would do nearly anything.

"Honestly Sam isn't Dalton material, the boy is, well he is who he is, but he is not Dalton material." Blaine cared about Sam, he really did but the halls, the choir room, the gym, the lockers, the lunch room, the courtyard, and the well everything at McKinley reminded him of Kurt and he really did want out.

"You want out of there, I can see it in your eyes Blaine. Why not take this out? Come home Blaine Warbler, come home to your brothers." Thad spoke the first part, but Jeff, Nick, Trent, Beatz and David came in with him on the last part, it hurt Blaine to see them like this.

"I need to finish the musical. Give me the week it takes to finish the musical and then we will talk again. I promise I will think about it. I need to get going guys. It was nice to meet you Hunter. Sebastian you were not nearly as frustrating as I thought you were going to be." Blaine smiled as he got up.

"Jeffy, don't you dare try and use that sweet puppy dog face on me, I need to get back to McKinley, remember musical." Blaine laughed as he turned to Jeff "I promise I will call you and Nick tonight alright."

"Pinky?" Jeff asked

"Pinky Promise" Blaine said as he hugged the blond Warbler

"Keep him safe Nicky"

"Always and forever Blainey" Nick said as they hugged

Blaine hugged Thad, Trent, David and Beatz before turning and actually hugging Sebastian, to both his, Sebastian and the others shock. Blaine looked up at the tall Warbler as he pulled away seeing that old Sebastian smirk set onto his face.

"Whoa there killer, take it easy your newly single, don't want to go rebounding into me, not that I would mind" Sebastian drawled

"It was a hug Sebastian, nothing more. The same hug I gave the others" Blaine chuckled; leave it to Sebastian to turn a simple hug into something more.

"Hunter it was nice to meet you and I am sure you will be a great addition to the Warblers. Good luck with these crazies." Blaine told Hunter as he shook his hand.

"I will endeavor to keep them in line for your return oh Captain, my Captain" Hunter laughed.

"You will all come see Grease right? I am only in one scene this year but it looks like it will be good. Jeff text me what day you can make it and I will reserve the block of tickets for you guys again" Blaine speed off as he ran out the door.

The Dalton boys waited till he was out of the parking lot before they piled into two rather expensive looking cars and started the two hour drive home to Dalton. Sebastian, Hunter, David, and Thad were in David's car and Jeff, Nick, Beatz, and Trent went in Nick's SUV.

They made it back to Dalton just in time for Warbler practice. Looking around they knew that Blaine would come back, he just had to or there was no way they were ever going to make it past sectionals.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A Dalton Discussion**

Practice did not last long when you only had one song in one scene. As soon as Blaine was done being the dreamy Teenage Angel he was out of his all over white costume and fifty's hair and into his car on his way home. He laughed as she thought about the day he had had. School, Warblers meeting, musical rehearsal, that was a new one.

"Why am I even thinking about this? I spend more in gas money driving from Westerville to Lima every day that I could pay for Dalton and then some" Blaine spoke to no one as he drove home.

He threw on an audio book version of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and drove home. He noticed that his mother was home, but his father's SUV was missing from the drive way.

"Mom, I am home." He called walking through the door.

"In the kitchen Blaine" Mrs. Anderson called back

_Mom is never in the kitchen. She is worse than Finn in the kitchen, well let's just hope she hasn't broken anything or hurt herself._ Blaine thought as he dropped his bag by the door and makes his way into the kitchen.

"Hello dear, how was your day? I am just finished packing up your dinner. We ordered Swiss Chalet, it's in the fridge."

"It was oddly eventful. Mom, what would you say if I told you I wanted to go back to Dalton?" Blaine asked as she removed his dinner from the fridge.

"I would say that your father and I were waiting for you to ask us that; also that we would be more than happy to get you set back up at Dalton. Might I ask what brought this up?"

"Well you know Kurt and I broke up. I only went to McKinley to be with him, not only is he gone, but we are also no longer together. The entire school reminds me of him and how much I miss him, and us." the curly haired teen said as he put his dinner into the microwave.

"I am not sure that is a reason Blaine. Not one your father will approve of at least"

"How about I had a meeting with Jeff, Nick, Trent, Thad, David, Sebastian and the new Warbler Hunter today and they more or less made a sales pitch saying how everyone wants me back, how they will make sure I'm Head Warbler, Warbler Hall Prefect, and School Ambassador. All the things I dreamed of since I started at Dalton. Having Dalton as my Alma Mater is impressive on a college application, I will have more post-graduate options, and the academics are higher rated. What about the fact I miss my brothers, I miss the boys there were there for me when I was broken and scared, would any of those count as reasons father would approve of?" Blaine almost snapped at his mother.

"Blaine, calm down sweetie. Your father will just be happy to hear you want to go back to Dalton. We paid for 4 years of schooling there and you dropping out to go back to McKinley almost broke his heart. Dalton is his alma mater as well. I just wanted to know ALL the reasons you wanted to go back. You know your cousin will be there this year don't you?"

"Cousin? Since when do I have a cousin going to Dalton? The only cousin I have that is male and Dalton age is Jace and he lives in Colorado Spring and goes to that freaky military academy where if they found out he was just like me, they would like thrash him, don't ask don't tell and all that crap."

"Jace Anderson, for reasons I was told were personal and he would share with you when he decided to, is now Hunter Jace Clarington."

"I met my own cousin today and I didn't even recognize him." Blaine exclaimed while facepalming.

"When did you see Jace today?"

"Hunter Clarington was with Jeff, Nick, Trent, Thad, David and Sebastian when they sale pitched Dalton to me today at the Lima Bean."

"This just adds another reason to that list for you to do to Dalton tomorrow and transfer back doesn't it?"

"Yes and now I need to get a hold of Sebastian and get Hunters number so I can tell my cousin I am sorry I am such an idiot." Blaine smiled as he almost ran with his dinner in hand up to his room.

* * *

Blaine almost lunged for his computer before remembering he had his dinner in his hand. Gently placing the re-heated chicken dinner on his desk he tossed up his laptop and waited for it to start up. He ate while he waited and ran over all the things he could say to Finn, most were lies and Blaine did not want to lie to Finn.

He was roused out of his musings when he heard the unmistakeable dinning of AIM coming from his computer. It was Sebastian. Blaine smirked.

**(Blaine **_Sebastian)_

"**Hey Bastain! I was just going to call you"**

"_Hey Killer, it was fate, have you made up your mind? Are you going to rejoin the land of the cultured?"_

"**I am. AFTER the musical. But I am. I need something from you right now however."**

"_Whatever it is, it's yours Blay"_

"**I need to know Hunters room number and roommate. I can't tell you why yet, but it is important."**

"_Well, he is my roommate, and our room number is WH200. Will you be calling? He isn't here right now. He is with Nick and Jeff."_

"**Oh well that's perfect. I am glad that he has you as a roommate. Will you keep an eye on him for me? I just feel like maybe he will need someone there for him."**

"_Blay, why are you trying to hid what I already know. Why do you think we let him come with us today? He might be "Head Warbler" right now. But if he wasn't your cousin, we wouldn't have let him come with us to the Lima Bean."_

Blaine sighed. Trust Bastian to know everything.

"**Did he tell everyone or just you?"**

"_Just me, but I think Jeffy dear has an idea in that cute blond head of his"_

"**I need to talk to him Bastian. I need to tell him what a dolt I am for not recognizing him today. I sat beside the only cousin I have that I actually like and didn't even know it was him. How blind am I?"**

"_He isn't upset with you about it Blay. He just wants you back here so he can feel like he actually did something good. The Warblers sans the group of us that came to see you today, and I am not even sure about Thavid and Trent, do not really like him. He is super formal, like David says he worse than Wes."_

"**He went to a military academy since 5****th**** grade. Of course he is formal, he is also amazing. I love him and his voice is to die for. Has he sang for you all yet?"**

"_Negative, he said he will not sing for us until you are back where you belong. He sings in group, but none of us have ever heard him solo."_

"**That is a shame. Tomorrow is an In-Service day at McKinley, I am going to come over to Dalton with my dad in the morning and get everything settled and junk. Is it an In-Service day for you all too?"**

"_Damn, no its not. But Warblers have a half day tomorrow. After lunch we are in Sectionals rehearsal for the afternoon. You will be back in time to sing with us at Sectionals right?"_

"**Yes Bas, I will be back in time to sing with the Warblers for Sectionals. Maybe I should come to rehearsal tomorrow. The play opens tomorrow night too, Friday evening, Saturday 1PM and 6PM, Sunday 1PM and 6PM and that is it. I will back at Dalton on Monday for classes."**

"_Perfect, just in time for the start of the Student Ambassador running period. We already entered you and I am the only other one running and I am going to drop during the debate. You will be running unchallenged Blaine Warbler."_

"**Bas, you don't have to do that, I would gladly be your VSA. You need that SA position to outweigh your, how shall we say, less than stellar school records. :P"**

"_No Blay, you will be SA, I will be VSA. You will be Head of the Warbler Council, with Hunter and I as your other members. You will the Warbler Hall Prefect. All the things you would have been if you had stayed. My daddy has the money; I will not have to worry about not getting into schools. Blay you deserve these things and you know it."_

"**Bas, you're not such a jerk anymore you know that. :D"**

"_Well when something you said nearly kills someone, and you hurt the only boy you have ever had real feelings for because you too much of an ass too see he is happy as he is, you tend to want to change. No more blackmail, threats, or assault this year."_

"**That must be so boring for you :P, I am happy that you are trying this new being nice thing Bas. Did I tell you that Kurt automatically assumed that I had cheated on him with you, when I told him I was with someone?"**

"_No you didn't but does that really come as much of a shock you Blay? Like my track record is not so good. If I was him I would have assumed the same."_

"**I hate him for making me feel this way Bas; he left me alone, and then gets prissy when I spend the night with another. Like yah, I cheated on him, but at least I was honest about it. I am better off without him right Bas?"**

"_Oh hot damn Blay, of course you are better off without him. He was such a walking stereotype. I hate to say this, but sometimes I think he wore the clothing he did, acted the way he did, and said the things he said just to get attention, just to be able to say he was the oppressed one. I've never been to public school, but I do know what it is like to be different in a place different is not ok. I am not saying never be proud to be out, to be who you are, but there is something to considered, surviving, and he did, but he didn't make it easy on himself."_

"**I am not saying your right Bas, but I am also not saying you're wrong. Is Hunter back yet?"**

"_Yah he just walked in. DO you want me to give him your AIM? Or do you just want to call?"_

"**I will just call. Its 1-614-325-8662 ext. 94200 right?"**

"_Yah that's right Blay. I guess I will talk to you tomorrow Killer ;)"_

"**Yes Bas. Don't tell anyone, I want it to be a surprise."**

**Blay! Signed off.**

_Bastion Signed off._

* * *

Blaine sighed as he picked up his iPhone and dialed the Dalton Dorm System. Punching the extension in for the room of his cousin and Bas he let it ring.

"Hey Blay!" Sebastian laughed as he grabbed the phone.

"Bas, can I please talk to Hunter."

"Sure thing killer. Just know I think you are the more attractive Anderson, even if you're a hobbit."

"Bas, give Hunter the phone"

"Ok, okay fine" Sebastian sighed, defeated.

"Blaine?" Hunter asked

"Yah, it's me Ja.." Blaine was cut off by his cousin

"It's Hunter, now. Do not call me that. This is not a phone conversation B. I want to tell you but not over the phone, phone lines can be…"

"Tapped. Still paranoid as always I see"

"Now more than ever cousin, I will explain when you come back to Dalton. I need you here with me. Plus you belong here."

"Dad and I are coming tomorrow to deal with the transfer, which will become active Monday at 9AM. I have to settle the Senior Class President thing and finish the musical at McKinley before I can leave. I will be at Warbler Rehearsal tomorrow afternoon is that is ok with you Captain."

"More than ok B. I know the guys will be so excited to have you back. Will you grab tickets for the Warbler's for the Saturday Night performance? I promise we will all wear civvies."

"H, you are not in the army anymore, you can say casual instead of civvies now, and people will know what you mean."

"I know B, it will take me a while. It's getting late though, I need some sleep and I know you do too. See you tomorrow?"

"Promise H."

"Love you B."

"Love you H."

"Love you Killer!" Sebastian yelled so that Blaine could hear him

"Goodnight Bas" Blaine laughed as he hit the red end button on his iPhone.

As he got ready for bed, he thought about how much better this year was getting. Tomorrow he would fill out the transfer papers and attended Warbler Practice. He would e-mail his resignation to Figgins, suggesting that Sam and Brittany Co-President, with Artie and Tina as Vice Presidents. He would, at the cast party on Sunday night, step down as "the New Rachel" and say goodbye to the New Directions. On Monday he would go home to Dalton and never look back. Dalton was his home, his destiny and his birthright. The Warblers are his brothers and Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler.


End file.
